Guyler/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Opening Theme Safe image.php122.jpg Pilot ClarencePilot1.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h27m03s201.png ClarencePilotPhoto2.PNG ClarencePilot5.PNG Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m47s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m49s181.png Jeff The Swimmer 1.png Money Broom Wizard Jeff waiting to make his move.png Lost in the Supermarket Clarence's Millions Reading time.png Clarence's Millions 003.png A bored Jeff and Breehn.png Clarence's Millions 008.png 7644432.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 066.png Clarence's Millions 088.png S01E05 - Kids Greeding Over Clarence Dollar (10).png Clarence's Millions 099.png Tumblr n50lbq0tW21tzscwlo1 500.jpg Clarence's Millions 141.png Clarence's Millions 149.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Fight Fight Fight.png Clarence's Millions 173.png Take that and that!.png Clarence's Millions 175.png Money ball Percy.png Clarence's Millions 185.png Happy little percy.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Honk Everyone laughs.png 092914.jpg Nobody is going to win.png Horn party.png Horn Party!!.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-27-22h09m32s243.png There he is....png Zoo Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo1 250.jpg I didn't forget about the homework, kids.png Belson, will you be in that position for the whole day.png 'course I'm going with you!.png Kids eating lunch at the zoo.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Oh, man, I hope he's still alive.png Iuga.jpg Puddle Eyes Kennan and Guyler carrying Gilben.png Everyone goes back inside, but clarence sleeps.png Movie's done, class.png Puddle Eyes - 14.png Here you go, sumo.png 01176398.png Dream Boat Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 5.png Boys Laughing (2).png Boys Laughing.png Slumber Party Guyler2.png JeffWriting.png Safe image.jpg Art-art-art!.png Someone give that guy a fish.png Slumber Party episode - numero 009.png Say ah.png What's this?.png I'm invited! Yes!.png Average Jeff Let have a roit!!!.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png The Forgotten Captura de pantalla (854).png Clarence and Guyler.png I have to go home now, Clarence.png Pilot Expansion ClarencePilot1.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h27m03s201.png ClarencePilotPhoto2.PNG ClarencePilot5.PNG Rough Riders Elementary 000077466444990.png Everyone looking at Clarence.png One for you and for you.png 8541122113332.png 88132112564435.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 037.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 041.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 043.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png Cool story, Clarence!.png Bedside Manners Bedside Manners 34785.jpg What's on Tv, guys.png Bedside Manners 53804.jpg Bedside Manners 56723.jpg Bedside Manners 579496.jpg Bedside Manners 580747.jpg Suspended 88800000999.png Will you guys stop that.png Clarence and Sumo laughing.png We're ready to prank her, Jeff.png Don't see that everyday.png Clarence, what have you done, man.png Clarence is in for it now, guys.png Ms. Baker yelling at Clarence and Sumo.png I told them it was a bad idea.png No one in this school never listen to me.png I like that Jeff Randell guy.png At least I didn't got suspended for pranking a teacher.png FIRE!!!.gif Code Red, Kids!.png Say what.....png Turtle Hats It's almost 3.png Everyone leaving school for weekend.png What are you kids doing with turtles and hats.png Guyler's Turtle hat.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png Wait... We did all that for nothing....png We can't do this anymore....png Nap time.png Goldfish Follies 2 Guyler.png 2 guylers.png Straight Illin SI33.png SI34.png SI35.png SI38.png I said you were right, jerk.png This doesn't look good....png Detention Episodio - D - 03.png Is everyone here today.png Captura de pantalla (3187).png Hairence School's over!.png School out for the summer.png Lil' Buddy Everyone looking at Little buddy.png Captura de pantalla (1546).png Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png In the Library!.png Captura de pantalla (1621).png Clarence turned to the Dark Side.png Tumblr d5677vfd 9 The Big Petey Pizza Problem Gilben on TV.png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (485).png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png Screenshot (490).png This was going to be my birthday! Not Gilben's!.png Screenshot (494).png Jeff, buddy, you okay.png Okay, no more mr. nice guy.png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Jeff, please don't be mad.png Screenshot (503).png Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (510).png In Dreams In Dreams 60.png In Dreams 65.png Balance 888.png Is anyone going to say something.png Screenshot (274).png Screenshot (275).png Great job, Percy!.png Oh, no. I forgot my homework again!.png Shorts Separation Anxiety Screenshot (1059).png Screenshot (1068).png Screenshot (1072).png Screenshot (1073).png Birding With Guyler Birding with Guyler card.png Birding with Guyler 1.png Birding with Guyler 3.png Birding with Guyler 4.png Birding with Guyler 6.png Birding with Guyler 7.png Birding with Guyler 8.png Birding with Guyler 11.png Birding with Guyler 13.png Birding with Guyler 14.png Birding with Guyler 15.png Birding with Guyler 16.png Birding with Guyler 17.png Birding with Guyler 18.png Birding with Guyler 21.png Birding with Guyler 23.png Birding with Guyler 24.png Birding with Guyler 25.png Jeff got hit by egg.gif Guyler and his new friend.gif I SEE YOU, CREEP!.gif Miscellaneous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|First row, 7th kid Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries